Peace, Love, Cabbage
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Misaki and Shinobu each are getting tired with their lovers. Will each of them see a different side of each other that is irresistable? MisakixShinobu XD


**I've been getting some reviews, and one I just felt compelled to accomplish. And if any of u have been on FictionPress, well... yeah. I know I'm gonna have to bust my ass to work to get up to my place in FanFintion hearts, and let me tell you, I am sure ready to take any flames. So, flames are allowed. Let's do this! For** Annabel-Newman **and **mikuridaigo**!**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit!" I muttered, walking out of the apartment that belonged to my land owner (and lover) Akihiko-sama. "You'd think that by now he'd have the decency to not include me in those perverted BL novels!" Once again, the famous writer had obstructed me in an annoying manner. I knew that it wasn't like Usagi-san was trying to tack a billboard to my head that exclaimed the fact that I was... going out with another man (refraining from the word _gay_), but it sure as Hell pissed me off.

I walked down to the park, where I'd be able to think clearly. It's not like living with him was completely unbearable. If it was I would've moved out by now, I just wish he'd understand that. He doesn't though, and that's why I've been debating something for a while...

Should we break up?

_Bump!_ I fell to the ground in a cluttered fall with someone in front of me.

"Oh, sorry," I began, reaching my hand out to the person in front of me. My eyes landed on the blonde high school kid who had kissed me last Valentine's Day. My hand quickly fled back to my side. Was it so impossible to bump into a girl or a straight man? Why did I always have the unfortunate luck of bumping into a gay guy. I quickly groaned in my own misery and anguish.

"Idiot," Shinobu-chan mumbled back to me. My face contorted in immature anger.

"Hey, you're the one who-," I began.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the one who ran into you. Save it," he got up silently and brushed himself off. I sighed. Shinobu and I hadn't really tried to hang out with each other ever since he got drunk and kissed him. You know, it was sort of hard to apologize when your lover was at the door yelling at the guy who had just given you a small peck on the lips. I sighed.

"Sorry," my voice was low. Shinobu halted brushing himself off and gave me a confused look. He smirked.

"Lose a date?" he mimed. I couldn't help but force a small smile to my face, then it drooped into a frown as I collapsed on a bench behind me.

"I don't know Shinobu," I moaned, tears stinging my eyes. Shinobu stood there a moment, an air of uneasiness rose between us both, and I suddenly realized he must've been uncomfortable with my crying. I quickly brushed them off and stood up with a laugh. "I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to dump that kind of down pour of emotion on you." I cocked my head with another smile and started to walk away. "See you later, Shi-."

"Wait, Misaki," Shinobu began grabbing my shirt. I stopped and pivoted my body in his direction. He had lost his tight and pessimistic face and was replaced with a lonelier and more solemn look. "Can we talk for a little while?"

* * *

In the end, we had gone to me and Usagi's apartment. I was teaching Shinobu how to cook some cabbage stir fry while he talked to me about everything that was going on in his life. His father, apparently, was pressuring him in becoming a doctor and had forced him to write a few papers to medical schools. His mother was also forcing him to take more responsibility in the family matters, including going to meetings with his father and having to work on weekends and vacations. Beside that fact, he thought that he and his lover (Miyagi-san) were growing more and more distant. Every day Miyagi would wake up early and stare at a picture of his deceased teacher for two hours before despondently getting ready for work, and coming home at midnight for reasons that didn't click. _My meeting ran late. Hiroki was helpless and needed to clean up his station. I was helping someone after classes._

When his "meetings ran late", he was scheduled for meetings the next day, and he never took two meetings in a row. When he was "helping Hiroki", he knew that Hiroki wouldn't allow Miyagi to help him. And it was against his morals to help students after courses. All in all, they were lies.

"I don't know what he could be doing...," Shinobu whispered. "I just... don't feel connected to him anymore. Even when we have se-." I stuffed a carrot in his mouth before he could finish the word. Shinobu glared at me and spit the baby vegetable out. "What, you don't like to hear it?" Shinobu's tone was more pessimistic and annoyed.

"It's just weird to say," I admitted. "You're too open-minded."

"You're too boxed-in," Shinobu countered. I set the vegetable in my hand down and turned to glare at him.

"I am not. I just don't like that ONE word, is the world gonna end because of it?" I growled. I don't know why I was lashing out at something so trivial. It was just a word, I could handle it, right? Shinobu's anger died down.

"You're weird," he whispered before going back to stirring the cabbage in the pan. My puckered face had melted into a sort of guilty look. I should've been more kind towards him, with things like this happening in his life right now. I just turned around and cut the remains of the white vegetable.

"And what about you?" Shinobu finally asked, his voice strengthened. I smiled weakly.

"Everything's going great," I lied. Shinobu snorted.

"Sure, even though at the park you broke down in tears," Shinobu scolded. I laughed shakily. The calm stirring of the wooden spoon in the pan had stopped. I turned around to see a red faced Shinobu glaring at me. He took one long stride in my direction and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Misaki, you idiot! Laughing does you no good! You need to tell someone what's going on or else you're just gonna hurt more and more! You're exactly like Miyagi!" We each stood in that position for a long time. His eyes didn't weaken or dull at any moment, their ferocity stayed glued to my fearful irises.

Finally, he coolled down and took a step back towards the pan. His hand was falling near the burning stove. My eyes widened.

"Shinobu," I called lightly, reaching out to grab his hand. Unthinkingly, I wrapped my other arm around his waist so he wouldn't step back any further. Shinobu's left hand was in mine, and his right hand was gripping the sleeve to my shirt for support from the sudden weight cast upon him. Not understanding how we looked, I asked, "Are you ok?" Shinobu's face was burning red and he looked away with a scowl on his face. He pushed me away from him and ran towards the stairs for the bathroom yelling, "I'm fine!"

The door was slammed before I could understand the situation. I just quietly returned to the meal and finished it while Usagi-san walked through the door.

* * *

**Shinobu**

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Why the hell did he do that? Why? Why? Why?!_ I gripped the ridge of the counter. _He just... he looked... dammit!_ I didn't know how to say it... but Misaki looked so irresistable at that moment. His eyes looking down at me like that. His caring attitude was pointed directly at me 100%. His arms wrapped around me like that... I wanted to kiss him right there... but insted...

I looked down at my pants. _Shit..._ I thought annoyedly. _How can I just walk out of here with an erection?_

_

* * *

_

**Kya! I always loved ShinobuxMisaki ones. But there is only one :'( so I wrote this! XD Love it? Hate it? Comment! **

**To be continued...**


End file.
